world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Serindus
Super hunter's mark! Serindus is a Human Ranger/Rogue, and former Captain in the Faradorian Army. He is a former member of The Crimson Company. Description Appearance Serindus often shows a sullen face, but occasionally graces it with a smile. He keeps his head bald, and a perpetual stubble adorns his chins and cheeks. He wears brown and green leathers, befitting is occupation. Although retired, Serindus carries himself as a soldier, and can be identified as a veteran by most obervers. He wields a fine longbow called Oathbow, a Vestige of Arcadia. Personality Serindus is, for the most part, a somewhat gloomy individual as a result of his years on the Parayan front, and the horrors he witnessed there. He has a dry and dark sense of humour, and fondness for hard liqueurs. Biography Before the Campaign Serindus came from a poor family living in a village near Faram and was raised mainly by his mother and uncle. He learned to use the longbow while young from his Uncle and eventually started hunting game in the forests to help feed his family and make a small amount of money. Serindus decided he wanted a better life for his family so enlisted in the army much his mother’s dismay stating she would have preferred him to work for the Faram guard. To him though, this was not enough and so he went off to train further to become a scout. Serindus rose quickly through the ranks to become a captain due to a combination of honing his skills from childhood and dedication to the army. His missions involved scouting out areas of jungle and extremely rarely came to prolonged battles. He mainly fought quick skirmishes or led ambushes on Parayan scouting parties and supply shipments. This was often difficult as Serindus was used to forests which were often less dense and the Parayans were on their home turf. As a result a mission was often considered successful if no one was lost or killed. At the early end of his carreer, Serindus believed more in being hidden and careful, he would avoid engagements with other parties as his orders did not involve them. Later on though, He became more violent and wanted missions to be over quickly so would try to catch Parayan parties he came unaware and slaughter them swiftly rather than take the time to sneak round them. This would also prevent them from being a problem later. In the closing years of the Parayan conflicts, Serindus was asked by his commanding officer to scout various border villages, being told that they were hiding soldiers and spies so the Parayans could launch surprise attacks directly from the borders. Serindus did not question these orders, even after finding little of suspicion in these border villages and gave detailed notes on their layout and weaknesses. It was only after they had been attacked that Serindus found out the true reason they were of interest and so he took it into his own hands to enact brutal and bloody justice. He could not speak up as he was still only a captain and with little evidence, it was his word against his superior’s. The Parayan conflict ended in a stalemate as the Faradorians were unable to push the Parayans back in their own territory and the Parayans were unable to break the iron wall formed by Farador and Kaledonia. So Serindus left the military as he had lost faith and was also no longer needed for the time being. He left however with his vendetta not settled and was consumed by his anger, he was not sure whether he sought justice for the innocents slain of the fact that he had been used. Serindus returned to his home village to find that his mother was dying and after less than a week after his return she passed away. His uncle had already died while hunting and had been fataly wounded by wolves three years previously. After this, Serindus decided to seek work elsewhere though found he was unable to reintegrate back into society particularly well. Serindus hence went off to live in the forests where he felt more comfortable, his time and the army and his childhood meant he was able to thrive here and was able to slowly teach himself the ways of a ranger as he fended off some of the threats that loomed in the forests. Over time the anger that Serindus felt died down and he became calmer though still scarred by his time in Paraya. In the Campaign Serindus met the other members of The Crimson Company in Cadwell on the 28th October 2100 AE. He was responding to an offer of employment by Lucien, as a groundskeeper. In February 2100, Serindus became the vessel of Zekyl'Rho. The possession took place in Faber Castell, with Serindus accepting Zeky'Rho after murdering the trader Rufio du Frombiere. Relationships Lucien Greycastle Neega Serindus Ylthana Character Information Notable Items * Cloak of Elvenkind Feats * Sharpshooter Abilities Human Abilities Ranger Abilities Rogue Abilities